starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: Jango Fett
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Ron Marz | omslagartiest = | illustrator = Tom Fowler | uitgever = Dark Horse | uitgavedatum = 13 maart, 2002 | type = One-shot | paginas = 64 | ISBN = 1-56971-623-4 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 27 BBY | serie = | vorige = | volgende = Star Wars: Zam Wesell }} Star Wars: Jango Fett was een speciale one-shot die een duologie vormt met Star Wars: Zam Wesell en die diende als een soort prequel voor Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. De comic werd verzameld in Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 4: Jango Fett/Zam Wesell en Omnibus: Menace Revealed. Synopsis Boba Fett wacht ongeduldig op de terugkeer van zijn vader terwijl hij wordt bijgestaan door MU-12. Jango brengt Vigo Antonin een bezoekje en vermoordt hem. Wanneer Jango naar de opdrachtgever gaat, Dreddon the Hutt, merkt hij dat Dreddon ook vermoord is. De dader is Zam Wesell, een Clawdite Bounty Hunter met wie Jango een haat-liefdeverhouding heeft. Het blijkt dat noch Zam, noch Jango hun credits zullen ontvangen voor hun premie, want terwijl Jango werd ingehuurd door Dreddon, was Antonin de opdrachtgever van Zam. Terug op Kamino wordt Fett gecontacteerd door de Dug Fernooda. In de Twirling Twi'lek op Coruscant ontmoet Fett de Dug die de naam van zijn opdrachtgever niet wil bekendmaken. In ruil daarvoor eist Fett 100.000 Credits voor zijn taak. Fett moet een mysterieus antiek beeldje gaan terughalen, genaamd Infant of Shaa op de planeet Seylott. Dat beeldje werd recent gestolen uit een collectie. Op Seylott ontdekt Jango een ruïne waar een Seylott priester het beeldje angstvallig vasthoudt. De priester is Force Sensitive en Jango heeft alle moeilijkheden om hem te grazen te nemen. Als stervende spreekt de priester onheilspellende woorden over het feit dat het Infant moet worden herenigd met de Mother of Shaa en dat het anders bekendstaat als de Destroyer of Worlds. Wanneer Fett wil vertrekken met het beeldje wordt hij overvallen door Zam Wesell die ook was ingehuurd door Fernooda. Zam wordt echter verrast door een enorme arthropod zodat Fett kan ontsnappen. Jango krijgt echter spijt van zijn daad en keert terug om Zam te redden. De Clawdite is Fett dankbaar en staat hem niets meer in de weg om zijn premie te claimen. Fett is razend op Fernooda omdat hij ook Zam had ingehuurd en hem niet had verwittigd dat de dief een Force Sensitive was. Fernooda overhandigt op zijn beurt de Infant of Shaa aan General Ashaar Khorda. Inhoud Personages *Jango Fett *Zam Wesell *Boba Fett *MU-12 *Vigo Antonin *Dreddon *Fernooda *General Ashaar Khorda *Gnarkh Locaties *Kamino **Tipoca City *Alderaan - vermelding *Coruscant **Twirling Twi'lek *Seylott **Mother of Shaa Species *Seylott *Psadan *Mens *Trandoshan *Gran *Devaronian *Hutt *Clawdite *Dug *Twi'lek *Rodian *Sullustan *Elom *Gotal *Ortolan *Gungan *Mon Calamari *Yarkora *Whiphid *Ithorian *Bothan *Ho'Din *Arcona *Bith *Kitonak *Duros *Aleena *Amani *Aqualish *Annoo-dat Prime *Phindian Anderen *Firespray-31 Patrol Craft **Slave I *WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol *Dur-24 Wrist Laser *KYD-21 Blaster Pistol *JT-12 Jetpack *Infant of Shaa *Disciples of Shaa category: Comics